Toho Company Ltd.
Toho Company, Limited is a large Japanese film studio. It is headquartered in Chiyoda, Tokyo, and is one of the core companies of the Hankyu Hanshin Toho Group. In the West, it is best known as the producer of many and movies, the films of Akira Kurosawa, and the anime films of Studio Ghibli, as well as the Pokémon movies. The company's most famous creation, Godzilla, was created by Tomoyuki Tanaka. History Toho was founded by the Hankyu Railway in 1932, as the Tokyo-Takarazuka Theater Company. It managed much of the kabuki in Tokyo and, among other properties, the Tokyo Takarazuka Theater and the Imperial Garden Theater in Tokyo; Toho and Shochiku enjoyed a duopoly over theaters in Tokyo for many years. After Toho selling films to the U.S. in the 1950's, Toho opened the After several successful film exports to the United States during the 1950s, Toho opened the La Brea Theatre in Los Angeles to show its own films without selling to a distributor. It was known as the Toho Theatre from the late 1960s until the 1970s. http://cinematreasures.org/theater/2293/ Toho also had a theater in San Francisco and opened a theater in New York in 1963."Toho" Far East Film News December 25, 1963. The Shintoho Company broke off of Toho and named Itself "New Toho". Productions 1930s *''Three Sisters with Maiden Hearts 1950s *''Seven Samurai'' *''Godzilla'' *''Invisible Man'' *''Godzilla Raids Again'' *''Half Human'' *''Rodan'' *''The Mysterians'' *''The Legend of the White Seprent'' *''Throne of Blood'' *''H-Man *''Varan the Unbelievable'' *''The Birth of Japan'' *''Battle in Outer Space'' 1960s *''The Secret of Telegian'' *''The Human Vapor'' *''Mothra'' *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' *''Gorath'' *''Atragon'' *''Matango'' *''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' *''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' *''Dogora'' *''Devil Woman'' *''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' *''Frankenstein vs. Baragon'' *''Punch Guy'' *''War of the Gargantuas'' *''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' *''Son of Godzilla'' *''King Kong Escapes'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''All Monsters Attack'' *''Latitude Zero'' 1970s *''Space Amoeba'' *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' *''Submersion of Japan'' *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla'' *''Prophecies of Nostradamus'' *''Terror of MechaGodzilla'' *''Demon Spies'' *''The War in Space'' *''Zero Fighter'' 1980s *''Bye-Bye Jupiter'' *''The Return of Godzilla'' *''Ran'' *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' 1990s *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2'' *''Gunhed'' *''Yamato Takeru *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' *''Rebirth of Mothra'' *''Rebirth of Mothra II'' *''Rebirth of Mothra III'' *''Godzilla 2000: Millennium'' 2000s *''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' *''Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla'' *''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' *''Go! Godman'' 2010s *''Godzilla'' (2014) (licensed to Legendary Pictures, distributed in Japan) *''Attack on Titan'' (co-produced with Kodansha, Licri, and Nikkatsu) *''Godzilla: Resurgence'' Cancelled Films Television *''He of the Sun'' *''Go! Godman'' *''Warrior of Love Rainbowman'' *''Zone Fighter'' *''Assault! Human'' (co-created with Nippon Television) *''Gimme Gimme Octopus'' *''Go! Greenman'' (co-created with Nippon Television) *''Submersion of Japan: Television Series'' (co-created with TBS TV) *''Go! Ushiwaka Koujirou'' *''Warrior of Light Diamond Eye'' (co-created with NET) *''Flying Saucer War Bankid'' (co-created with Nippon Television) *''Seishi Yokomizo Series'' (co-created with Daiei and Mifune Productions) *''The Godzilla Power Hour'' (co-created with Hanna-Barbera) *''Megaloman'' *''Tokyo Earthquake Magnitude 8.1'' *''The Forbidden Mariko'' *''Computer Police Cybercops'' *''Adventure! Godzilland *''Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd'' (co-created with Capcom) *''Vampire Host'' *''Godzilla Kingdom'' *''Godzilla Island'' *''Godzilla TV'' *''Super Star God GranSazer'' *''Phantom Star God Justirisers'' *''Super Star Fleet Sazer-X'' *''Kawaii! JeNny'' (co-created with Dream Planet Japan and Takara Tomy) In more recent years and for a period, they have produced video games, including a series of games based on Godzilla. Staff Former Producers *Akira Kurosawa *Eiji Tsuburaya *Hayao Miyazaki *Jun Fukuda *Shogo Tomiyama *Tomoyuki Tanaka *Yoshinari Shimatani Directors *Akira Kurosawa *Hayao Miyazaki *Ishiro Honda *Jun Fukuda *Kinji Fukasaku *Masaaki Tezuka *Nobuhiko Obayasaki *Shinji Higuchi *Shusuke Kaneko *Takao Okawra *Toshiro Mifune Writers *Akira Kurosawa *Hayao Miyazaki *Ikuma Dam *Ishiro Honda *Jun Fukuda *Kinji Fukasaku *Masaaki Tezuka *Nobuhiko Obayashi *Seishi Yokomizo *Shogo Tomiyama *Shusuke Kaneko *Takao Okawara *Tomoyuki Tanaka *Wataru Mimura Composers *Akira Ifukube *Fumio Hayasaka *Ikuma Dan *Isao Tomita *Joe Hisaishi *Kiyoko Ogino *Kow Otani *Kunio Miyauchi *Masamichi Amano *Masaru Sato *Michiru Oshima *Reijiro Koroku *Riichiro Manabe *Takayuki Hattori *Toru Takemitsu *Toshiyuki Watanabe *Yasuharu Takanashi Special Effects Crew *Eiji Tsuburaya *Ishiro Honda *Kenji Suzuki *Koichi Kawakita *Masaaki Tezuka *Nobuhiko Obayashi *Shinji Higuchi *Takao Okawara *Teruyoshi Nakano Musical Artists *Asami Abe *Masatoh Eve *U-Ya Asaoka Editors *Akira Kurosawa *Nobuhiko Obayashi Cinematographers *Eiji Tsuburaya References External Links *Official Toho homepage. *Toho Official Library. *Official Twitter page (@toho_movie). *Official YouTube channel. *Toho on Tokupedia. *Toho Kingdom (fan site).